Whispers of the Heart
by Knight-Dawn
Summary: Prince Zuko is on his way home. Katara is waiting for Aang to wake up. The distance between them is great. They're both hurting, both not admiting it. Why should they? They're enemies, they shouldn't care. Zutara, set before, during, and after S3.
1. Not Yet, Not Ever

_Chapter One: Not Yet, Not Ever_

It was night, calm and quiet, the moon shining brightly over the gentle sea. Prince Zuko was on his way home, after the Fire Nation's victory in Ba Sing Se. So why did everything feel so... wrong?

No matter how he struggled, sleep never came easy. Even then, he was restless, and would often wake in terror, an unspoken cry on his lips.

He couldn't remember the dreams.

He didn't want to.

It didn't matter that the sea looked calm. Looking down into the still waters only made Zuko feel the turbulence within himself even more. What was it that was wrong?

Was something wrong with him?

In the water, below him, the moon's reflection was scattered by the gentle waves.

A sigh, unbidden, slipped away from him and into the night.

His heart held the answers. Somewhere, deep down, he knew that.

But he couldn't acknowledge them.

Not yet, certainly.

Maybe not ever.

(...)

It was almost dawn. Katara stood on the bow of the ship she and the group had commandeered, her cloak pulled about her in the cool air.

Something was wrong, and she knew it.

Her heart felt heavy, in a way that it hadn't since her mother had died. It hurt, and it kept her from finding any kind of peace and quiet, even in her sleep.

Was it because the war was lost?

Was it because Aang was badly hurt, had almost died?

Maybe.

Somewhere, deep down, she knew that wasn't it.

She knew it was Zuko's betrayal that had hurt worst of all. She hated him for it, she could never forgive him.

But that still didn't explain why it hurt so much.

Deep down, she knew why.

She just wouldn't admit it, not even to herself.

Not yet, certainly.

Maybe not ever.


	2. Dreams

_Chapter Two: Dreams_

By day, the feelings lessened, Zuko thought. By day, all he worried about was whether or not his father would accept him when he finally came home. By day, there were always people with him to convince him everything was fine.

Azula... Ty Lee... Mai...

But by night... By night the dreams continued to haunt him. At first, he tried to convince himself he couldn't recall them, but as time went on he gave that up. He remembered them, all right. He remembered them vividly.

They were never quite the same, but always terrible. Always about that one event.

In one, he had accidentally caught her clothes on fire, had watched as she burned, screaming. Screaming for help, screaming his name. He could only watch, helpless, as she died.

In another, she had been the one to kill him, and he had heard her sobbing as the world went black. Begging for the answer she would never get. "Why?"

More than once, rather than striking Aang with her lightning, Azula had shot Katara down. In the latest one like that, Zuko had finally broken down. He'd struck his sister, but ultimately he, too, had died.

So many were like that, ending with both of them dead. Often Zuko would wake thinking of how much worse it could have been. If he'd killed her, he would never have forgiven himself. Already, as it was, he couldn't forgive himself.

It easily could've happened. What then? Fire was so cruel, so destructive. So hard to control.

These were the thoughts that haunted him.

They hid in the darkest corners of his mind, where the light of day couldn't reach, but filled his heart more completely than he knew.

The proof of that?

More than once, he woke not only with a crying heart, but tears on his face as well.

"Why?" He asked himself. "Why do I cry for her? Why does it matter to me?"

In his heart, he knew the answer.

(...)

The dreams were the worst part, Katara decided. The dreams she had about Zuko. The dreams she kept to herself.

They made her more angry than anything.

In one, she'd been walking up the stairs in a house in Ba Sing Se, and there he was. He was sitting in the window, looking out over the city, a blank look on his face. One word had escaped her lips, "Why?" He had started to turn to her, but she'd woken up before she'd seen the look on his face, much less gotten an answer.

In another, he'd been on a ship, staring out to sea. She'd been wearing the prisoner's clothes she'd worn when trying to help Haru, strangely. "Let me go." She'd said. "Free me."

"I can't." Was his reply. When he turned that time, she'd seen his hands were bound with iron cuffs.

It made no sense, she told herself. She didn't want to understand it.

But truly, it made all the sense in the world.

"If he's a prisoner, good for him." Katara said, angry.

She didn't know if she was more angry at Zuko... Or herself.

"He deserves it. He deserves to suffer."

For a brief moment, she wondered if he was suffering. She wondered what it would mean if he were.

The answer to that, she knew, was not easy to accept.

So she didn't think of it, not consciously.

In her heart, she knew the answer.


	3. Fire and Water

_Chapter Three: Fire and Water_

Again, Zuko stood alone in the darkness before dawn on the deck of the ship that was carrying him home. He stared up at the moon, for once actually letting the thoughts occupy his mind. The moon. The water. Katara. Like ghosts, the images flooded transparently before his eyes.

Did he haunt her thoughts, too?

Or was she only the embodiment of _his_ guilt, the fact that in his heart he knew he'd made the wrong choice?

"Zuko?" Surprise crossed his face, and he turned to see Mai standing there. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." Zuko sighed.

"You're lying." Mai said, smiling slightly as she moved closer.

"So?" Zuko muttered under his breath.

Mai took his face in her hands and kissed him.

He let himself get lost, let his emotions fill him.

Mai. He loved her.

So why did his thoughts continue to stray to the girl who haunted his dreams?

Why couldn't he just forget her?

"I... I'm sorry." He said, turning away.

Someday, maybe he'd understand.

The answer would be as clear and cool as water... As gentle and soothing as fire could never be.

(…)

Katara was alone in her room on the ship they'd stolen from the enemy. She stared at the flag on the wall, for once letting her mind wander where it would. The flag of the Fire Nation, emblazoned with their stylized flame. The flame. Zuko. Like lightning, the images burned as they flashed before her eyes.

Did she strike his heart, too?

Or was he only the embodiment of _her_ frustration, the fact that she still didn't know why she felt the way she did about him?

"Katara?" Surprise crossed her face, and she turned to see Hakoda standing there in her door. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." Katara sighed.

"You're lying." Hakoda said, smiling faintly as he sat down next to her.

"So?" Katara muttered under her breath.

Hakoda put a hand on her shoulder. "It's all right. Cry if you need to, Katara." Katara curled up in his embrace, pressing her face against his shoulder.

Katara let herself get lost, let her emotions fill her.

Aang. He was counting on her. She loved him.

So why did her heart cry out for the man who clouded her dreams?

Why couldn't she just forget him?

"I... I'm sorry." She said, pulling away.

Someday, maybe she'd understand.

The answer would be as bright and hot as fire... As passionate and burning as water could never be.


	4. What the Heart Wants

_Chapter Four: What the Heart Wants_

Finally, the day came when Zuko returned home. He was so worried about what everyone would think... Yet, he was greeted with thunderous applause. It was as though all the fear had been for nothing.

Even his father accepted him again.

So... Why did it still feel wrong?

Was it because he knew it was a lie?

The more he thought about it, the more angry and confused he felt. Nothing was as it seemed... He wasn't what everyone wanted him to be, he never would be. He should have joined the Avatar when he'd had the chance.

Part of him knew it never would have worked that way.

The other part couldn't help but wonder... What if he had gone with them? Aang, Sokka, Toph...

Katara.

The dreams about her had never stopped. As much as he cared for Mai, he couldn't get the waterbender out of his mind. Why did she matter so much to him? Why did his thoughts always turn to her when he thought of joining the Avatar?

The longer he stayed at home, the less it felt like home.

He knew soon, very soon, he would follow his heart and fulfill his destiny of being the one to help the Avatar defeat his father and save the world.

Only, he wasn't quite sure that was all his heart wanted.

(…)

Finally, the day came when Katara's healing paid off, and Aang woke up. She was so worried about him, especially because he was so depressed. Yet, soon enough, Aang was back to his normal self. It was as though all the fear had been for nothing.

Aang even started making advances she'd never expected from him.

So... Why did it still feel wrong?

Was it because she still didn't know the truth?

The more she thought about it, the more angry and confused she felt. Nothing was as it seemed... She couldn't stop thinking about Zuko, about the way he'd looked at her in the cave, the way he'd made her feel, before he betrayed her.

Part of her insisted it meant nothing.

The other part couldn't help but wonder... What if he hadn't gone with his sister? What if he'd chosen to join the Avatar?

Zuko.

The dreams about him had never stopped. As much as she cared for Aang, she couldn't get the firebender out of her mind. Why did he matter so much to her? Why did her thoughts always turn to him when she thought of the people she cared about the most?

The longer she thought about it, the more she yearned for the truth.

She knew soon, very soon, she would have to follow her heart and fulfill her destiny of being there for Aang when he needed her the most.

Only, she wasn't quite sure that was all her heart wanted.


	5. It Shouldn't Hurt Like This

_Chapter Five: It Shouldn't Hurt Like This_

It was what the world had been quietly awaiting... The day Zuko joined forces with the Avatar to save the world.

Zuko felt like a weight had been lifted from his chest. Finally. He was where he was meant to be.

He heard footsteps behind him, and a smile crossed his face as he turned, already knowing who had come to see him.

Katara.

Abruptly the smile vanished.

"Don't think I'm not on to you." She said, voice low and frightening. "The others may trust you, but not me. I'm telling you now—make one move to hurt Aang, and you won't have to worry about your destiny anymore."

With that, she turned and left, slamming the door behind her.

Zuko sat down on his bed, head swimming.

What had just happened?

His world had turned upside-down.

So. That was that. She was still angry with him.

More proof that he'd been the only one haunted by thoughts of her.

Zuko looked down, a strange feeling filling him. What, depression? It shouldn't matter, he thought. It shouldn't hurt like this.

So why did it?

(…)

The day Zuko joined forces with the Avatar, Katara felt her heart breaking. It was what she'd been waiting for, the chance to find out the truth.

Katara felt torn in two. Seeing him, knowing in her heart that he had changed... Yet not willing to accept that fact. He'd hurt her. She was scared to know the truth, why it hurt.

She went to the room they'd given him after the others were gone, saw him hesitate as she entered. The smile on his face as he turned was too much. Why was he smiling?

Zuko.

The way the smile vanished hurt her even more.

Instead of asking him questions, she told him off. The look in his eyes was answer enough. It was obvious he was hurting as much as she was, if she'd only accept that fact. But she couldn't.

When she was done with her little speech, she turned away and left, slamming the door behind her.

She barely made it to her room before she started crying, her eyes burning almost as badly as her heart.

What had just happened?

Her world had turned upside-down.

So. That was that. He felt it, too. Whatever it was.

Why would he care how she felt so much?

Katara looked down, a strange feeling filling her. What, heartbreak? It shouldn't matter, she thought. It shouldn't hurt like this.

So why did it?


	6. I Won't Tell

_Chapter Six: I Won't Tell_

More time passed. After the event with the Southern Raiders, Katara finally found forgiveness in her heart for Zuko. He was... happy.

Maybe more than happy.

The play they watched on Ember Island had stirred his heart again, in a strange way.

How could the Ember Island Players have managed to screw up so badly... And hit, spot on, what he'd been trying to deny the whole time? What he was still trying to deny?

It scared him. It really did.

That is, until the intermission, when he'd been getting a drink and had seen Aang heading outside after Katara. Curious, he couldn't help but sneak a peek...

Just in time to see them kissing.

The way Katara pulled away, he was sure she'd been caught off guard.

Zuko walked away quickly, before they saw him.

"What's with the smirk?" Toph asked when he sat back down.  
"Huh?" Zuko asked. "I wasn't smirking."

"You're lying." Toph said, grinning. "I won't tell."

The wink she shot him was too much. "Huh?"

"Lying isn't the only thing I can read, Zuko. Your heart's still beating like crazy."

Zuko felt his face growing hot.

"Shut up. It was nothing."

"Sure, it was."

(…)

So, time passed. Katara eventually had to accept the fact that she'd been dumping all her anger and pain on Zuko. To have that lifted from her... It made her happy.

Maybe more than happy.

The play they watched on Ember Island had opened her eyes, in a strange way.

It wasn't just their portrayal of her relationship with Zuko... Which was entirely off, but somehow felt right at the same time. She felt heat rising to her face several times during the cave scene, where the actors shared a rather passionate kiss. It was even worse, since Zuko was sitting right next to her.

It scared her. It really did.

Then came the intermission, when Aang had kissed her.

And she had pulled away.

It had not only caught her off-guard, but she was beginning to realize that she couldn't really love Aang. Not until she straightened her feelings out.

Walking back, they were almost back to the mansion when Toph elbowed her.

"So, what happened back there, anyway?"

"Huh?" Katara asked. "What do you mean, what happened?"

"Twinkletoes seemed pretty put-off about something." Toph said, grinning. "I won't tell."

The little chuckle was too much. "Huh?"

"Your heart's beating like crazy."

Katara felt her face growing hot.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure, you don't."

...

**Author:** First of all, thanks so much to all my reviewers. It makes me really happy to get so many reviews for this:)

Now... Before you get mad at me for not going into the Southern Raiders episode, let me explain. There's _so much_ good stuff to work with in that episode... It could be a huge fic on it's own. I started writing a chapter, but it got way too in depth. I'll probably just do a one-shot on that. So bear with me!

In fact, I feel rather tempted to do a story based on this idea, too- Toph getting them into funny situations, knowing how they feel. It would be funny, anyway.

Thanks again!


	7. Night of Fate

_Chapter Seven: Night of Fate_

The night of fate, when the Fire Lord was defeated and the world was saved. Zuko would never forget it.

The way Azula had almost killed Katara... It had been so like the dreams he'd had so many times, the ones where he did nothing, where he could do nothing... The dreams where she had burned, screamed, looked at him in pain... Or worse, died without a sound, a look of shock and question on her dead face.

He couldn't let it happen. Not again. He'd never forgive himself.

He'd saved her.

He'd almost died.

Then, when he'd thought it was over, she'd saved him, too.

They'd stood together as they looked over the world they'd helped save.

And then, when it had seemed to Zuko that they were finally together... She'd left him. She'd gone back to Aang. With her gone, Mai had made her move.

"Don't you _ever_ break up with me again."

She scared him. She really did. And he really didn't want to hurt her.

She was the smart match, he told himself. The one everyone would accept. He'd have to be insane to choose someone else.

"I really must be insane, then." He said, shaking his head, looking out the window.

(…)

The night Sozin's Comet returned after one-hundred years, and the night Aang saved the world. Katara would remember it forever.

The look in Azula's eyes as she'd aimed not at Zuko, who was ready for her, but Katara. The twisted smile on her face. She couldn't do anything but stare. She'd known she was going to die.

Except she hadn't.

He'd saved her, had almost died.

For _her_. To save _her _life.

She'd been so scared for him, seeing him laying there. She defeated Azula as fast as she could, hoping she wouldn't be too late to save him, too.

She'd never forgive herself.

They'd stood together, in the end, both alive, both feeling more at peace than they had in a long time.

And then, when it had seemed to Katara that they were finally together... They had to go their separate ways for a while. When she'd gotten the news that he and Mai were back together, it had left her feeling lost, heartbroken.

And she'd gone with Aang, because he loved her, even if she could never really love him.

He was the best choice, she told herself. The one no one would question, the most powerful bender in the world, and he loved her. She'd have to be insane to want anyone else.

"I must really be insane, then." She said, quietly, gazing to the west.


	8. New Dawn

_Chapter Eight: New Dawn_

There was a knocking on the door. Zuko glanced up. "What is it?"

A servant entered, bowed, and looked up at him. "It's Mai, my lord. She's here to see you."

"Oh." Zuko looked down. "Send her in."

The servant nodded, and moments later Mai walked into the room.

"Zuko." She said, emotionless.

"Mai." He bit his lip.

"I just wanted to tell you... We're through."

Zuko blinked in surprise. "What? I thought... I thought you said..."

"Don't _you_ ever break up with _me_ again." She muttered. "I never said I couldn't break up with you. I know you don't love me. I'm not an air-head."

"Mai..."

"No, Zuko. It's all right. I'm fine. Go. She's waiting for you."

Zuko's heart skipped a beat. "What?"

Mai smiled ever so faintly. It was sad. "Katara. She's outside. Go. I don't care anymore."

"Mai..."

But Mai only shook her head, and walked out his door.

It should have hurt, but it didn't. Not really. There was a river of emotions rushing through him. Katara. She was waiting for _him_.

Could it be true?

(…)

She'd made the decision before anyone, especially Aang, could say otherwise. She'd just taken Appa and flown to the Fire Nation.

She'd met Mai on the way to the palace. To her surprise, Mai knew exactly why she was there. In fact, Mai was on her way to break up with Zuko.

Could it be true?

She didn't have to wait long.

He ran out of the palace as if his life depended on it, the strangest look on his face. As if he thought it were a dream.

When he saw her, the look on his face turned to radiant joy, and Katara felt her heartbeat quicken. It was as though the blood in her veins was caught on fire.

Zuko. He was smiling for _her_.

And it was _true_.

"Zuko..." She started, as he came down the steps and pulled her deep into a warm embrace. So warm. So _right_. "I love you." She whispered in his ear.

"I love you, too." He whispered back.

"How long?" She asked, on impulse.

Zuko pulled away, smiling at her. "Since Ba Sing Se, truly, maybe even longer. I just didn't know it."

"The same." She said, hugging him close. "Just... I never would've admitted it. Not after what happened there."

"I'm sorry, Katara. I'm so sorry."

"No, Zuko, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. But I did. And I've hurt because of it."

"Then stop hurting now." He said, pulling her up to him and kissing her deeply.

If she'd been on fire before, now she was burning as bright as the sun.

Zuko, too, felt the heat, but to him it was more like floating in a river, hopeless, like he was going to drown. Only, he wanted to.

The world was only the two of them, for a time, and even when the kiss ended, and they looked into each other's eyes, they knew the world would just have to deal with it.

"Katara, when we get married..." He started. Then he grinned. "I mean..."

"Yes, Zuko." Katara laughed. "I'll marry you. Continue?"

"When we get married... It'll really the dawn of a new world, won't it?" He said, looking out to the ocean. "A world where nothing matters but happiness, where nations come together as one."

"Zuko..." Katara sighed, following his gaze. "I think it already is."

...


End file.
